joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Orphelia Landlufen
1= |-|2= |-|Base= |-|Transcendental= Summary Orphelia Landlufen (オーフェリア・ランドルーフェン, Ooferia Randoruufen) is a character introduced near the end of the Gakusen Toshi Asterisk anime, and repeatedly appears in the light novel. She is the childhood friend of Julis Alexiavon Riessfeld, and back then, she was a very loving, caring and kind child with brown hair and a cheerful personality, not even mustering the will to harm an insect and who used to show a particular liking and excitement to gardening and planting. After being experimented on by Hilda Jane Rowlands, however, Orphelia became a fatalist, referring to many occurrences as simply fate taking its toll, even though she denies being such. She also became much darker as a person, with her voice being described as cold and emotionless, her overall appearance, most notably her eyes, being similar in that regard, and her entire personality becoming miserable. Orphelia has made it clear that she is merely compliant to her fate. In addition to that, she only became a Genestellar after being experimented on. While she does come off as a clear-cut villain, she actually is not. Her alignment would be best described as Lawful Neutral. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-A, will eventually become High 2-A | High 1-C Name: Orphelia Landlufen, Ereshkigal Origin: Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Gender: Female Age: Immeasurable Classification: Genestellar, Strega Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Scythe Proficiency, Darkness Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Decay Inducement, Corruption, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Suicide Inducement, Despair Inducement, Despair Empowerment, Empathic Manipulation (Can bestow severely negative emotions, such as despair, depression, suicidal thoughts, etc. The presence of said emotions can increase her power immensely), Intuitive Aptitude and Psychological Intuition, which can be used for high degrees of Mind Manipulation and Precognition (Can quickly learn the complexity, thought processes and patterns of action which others will undertake, allowing her to manipulate her opponent into doing her bidding, take full control of them and their actions, as well as know what her opponent will, may or can do long before they actually do it), Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Gravisheath), Black Hole Creation, Poisonous Blood (Once the Gravisheath tasted Orphelia's poisonous blood, it surrendered to her and no longer required blood from her. Normally, the weapon consumes a very large amount of blood in order to be constantly activated), Power Nullification (Reduced Sylvia Lyyneheym to hardly being capable of standing or even breathing), Poison Gas, Paralysis and Biological Manipulation (Including that of internal organs), Immortality (Types 1''', '''3, 5''' and '''8; Is protected by fate itself and is separate from the concepts of life and death), Existence Erasure, Dream Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Is capable of directly attacking, corrupting and erasing intangible or incorporeal thoughts and objects, such as dreams and souls), Attack Reflection, which allows for Absolute Attack (Using her miasma hand, is capable of reflecting any attack, whether it be corporeal, incorporeal, non-existent, temporal,spatial, reality-altering, quantum, conceptual, physical or non-physical. This cannot be re-reflected), Regeneration (High-Godly via Type 8 Immortality, Mid-Godly normally; Even if she is erased along with all of reality, as long as fate still exists across it, it will restore Orphelia. However, she on her own can only regenerate from the erasure of her soul and her physical body on a level part even non-existence itself), Sealing (Can seal her opponents in dark shackles of miasma, which are even capable of permanently containing souls and non-physical entities), Forcefield Creation, Meta Luck (Reality itself seems to bend in order to turn any event in Orphelia’s favor, even going as far as to rewind itself back to an appropriate point so as to prevent her downfall. However, it as a whole will never favor her to those who are “better” than her -- higher-dimensional beings, for example. Fate, however, always does; presumably as a result of her unwavering obedience to it), Resistance to Heat, Acausality (Types 1''' and '''4; Fate, across all planes, refuses to correspond to those who attempt to manipulate it against Orphelia’s favor and protects her from the “merciless grip” of causality, separating her from it and tying her to a different principle) |-|Transcendental=All previous abilities, Reactive Evolution (Obtained the ability to constantly and instantly become “better”, passively increasing her own strength and the potency of her abilities), Adaptation (Upon experiencing the manipulation of a concept in general, though not all, the essence of Orphelia’s being adjusts itself to reject the effects of said manipulation and separate both her and itself completely from the entire concept), Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Reality Warping, Quantum Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Consciousness Grounding (Using “Omni-Lock”, Orphelia can seal absolutely all of her opponent’s abilities regardless of what they may be, dethroning them from their position of power, so to speak, and returning them to a state of being which we would refer to as “normal” and restricting them back within the confinements of the concepts they may transcend or be separate to. This is impossible to cure and bypasses immunities), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Alteration) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Using one of her Miasma hands, shattered an entire time crystal contained within the Space-Time Chasm – An infinitely expanding realm which in of itself is a timeless void. It is an enclosed space which contains countless aforementioned time crystals that spread out into a myriad of time shards, each of which individually contain multiple ever-expanding and multiplying, yet still finite, space-time continua at an endlessly accelerating rate. Superior to Umenokouji Fuyuka, who is casually capable of World Creation. Fuyuka creates, once again, an innumerable quantity of universe-sized space-time continua, before compressing them via her Prana into a minuscule blur which she propels towards her opponent at immeasurable speeds, resulting in an explosion as mighty as countless combined Big Bangs. She is capable of doing this multiple times at once and possesses a high control over the range of the explosions, though not to the point of making it anything less than dozens of meters in radius or more than multiversal) | Multiverse level+ (Is incalculably more powerful than before. Using Kur nu Gia, utterly obliterated the entire Space-Time Chasm, which was beginning to heavily strain and distort the 3rd and 4th-dimensional planes of reality due to its ever-expanding and accelerating internal growth in the number of timelines, the latter of which are the only parts directly linked to said planes, unlike the infinite Chasm itself which is as durable as a hypothetical infinite collection of space-time continua), will eventually become High Multiverse level+ (Will eventually gain the power to affect the Overvoid - a realm transcendent to and higher than the Space-Time Chasm, as well as space-time as a whole, in which all of reality can be viewed as a mere drawing on a piece of paper and very few concepts can take effect) | High Complex Multiverse level (As one of the most powerful Genestellars in Asterisk, Orphelia holds the potential to affect the peak of all reality - a structure separate to the conventional functioning of the universe, the Space-Time Chasm and the Overvoid - a Dimensional Matrix) Speed: Immeasurable (Is capable of moving in the Space-Time Chasm, which is an enclosed space completely devoid of and beyond conventional time and distance. Can easily react to Fuyuka's Big Bang particles, which move and explode at levels of speed which transcend the axis of time itself) | Immeasurable with a Nigh-Omnipresent existence (Embodies the concept of darkness across the entirety of the Overvoid) | Immeasurable with a Nigh-Omnipresent existence Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable (Casually held a time shard - debris of the Space-Time Chasm - within the palm of her hand before easily crushing it) Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal+, will eventually become High Multiversal+ '''| '''High Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level. High Multiverse level+ via Type 8 Immortality (Much like with her Regeneration High-Godly, the concept of fate protects Orphelia across all planes and prevents as much damage to her as possible across all planes of reality it encompasses, the highest of which is transcendent to the concept of dimensions) | Multiverse level+, will eventually become High Multiverse level+. High Multiverse level+ '''via Type 8 Immortality | '''High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High (Even in comparison to the likes of Ayato, who can train for days on-end in preparation of Festa tournaments, and Sylvia, Orphelia possesses a humongous Prana amount enough to casually nullify Julis' Anemone Coronaris attack) Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via Namtar and the Gravisheath. Multiversal via hax and techniques | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via Namtar and the Gravisheath. Multiversal+, will eventually become High Multiversal via hax and techniques | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via Namtar and the Gravisheath. High Complex Multiversal via hax and techniques Standard Equipment: The Gravisheath, Namtar Intelligence: Gifted (Prior to obtaining her weapons, Orphelia was completely unsophisticated at close-combat. However, she has proven to be very proficient at using them during her battle with Sylvia, despite having a period of one week to master using both Namtar and the Gravisheath) Weaknesses: Does not possess any control over fate, nor can she protect it should it be directly attacked via Conceptual Manipulation. The destruction/erasure of fate would strip Orphelia of: Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality (Type 4) and Immortality (Type 8) | Same as previously, but can separate herself from and resist certain abilities, such as Conceptual Manipulation, which attempt to affect her or the concept of fate. Notable Attack/Techniques: Strega (魔女): Manipulating miasma (瘴気) is Orphelia's signature ability as a Strega, where whatever her miasma touches becomes corroded, decayed and corrupted. This ability is a double edged sword as it eats away at the user. During her early years of being a Strega, her control over her ability wanes the larger the affected area. However, this "weakness" is almost unnoticeable in its current state. * Miasma Hands: Orphelia creates dark purple hands from the ground that are capable of intercepting attacks, reflecting them and nullifying them. These can also convert to an incorporeal state. * Kur nu Gia (塵と化せ): Orphelia creates miasma around her that absorbs any Miasma Hands nearby to create a huge hand made of miasma. The hand lunges at its target at high speed, grabs them, then smashes them into the ground. * Poison Gas: Orphelia can create an odorless, tasteless, colorless, and transparent poison gas capable of paralysing her opponent, poisoning them or putting them to sleep. * Miasma Explosion: Orphelia is able to make her miasma explode, creating a blast that affects everything in a certain radius. * Geshti Nanna (腐界に満ちよ): Orphelia covers an area with her ability, from which miasma is emitted, creating trees made of miasma. Immense Speed: During their meeting in the redevelopment area, Orphelia was able to close the gap between her and Julis in an instant. * Genestellar (星脈世代): As a Genestellar, Orphelia has enhanced physical ability enough to make her power beyond infinitely superior to any average human, and an aura known as prana. Like her Strega ability, she originally wasn't a Genestellar until being experimented on. * Massive Prana Amount: Orphelia has a massive amount of prana that dwarfs that of any other Genestellar. She was capable of stopping Anemone Coronaris, one of Julis Alexiavon Riessfeld's most powerful attacks at the time, using only her hand with damage only to her clothing. * Lux: Orphelia uses a double bladed scythe Lux known as Namtar (ナムタル). She was originally dependent on her miasma, making her terrible at close combat, however she was shown to have gotten much better at it during her battle in the last Lindwurm against Sylvia, being able to fight decently above her, even though the latter was greatly strengthened. * Orga Lux: Along with Namtar, Orphelia currently possesses Gravisheath (覇潰の血鎌), which she obtained after it was rebuilt due to being destroyed by Ser-Veresta during the Phoenix Festa. Normally, it requires the user's blood, however instantly it surrendered to her after tasting her poisonous blood. Key: Base | Transcendental (Incomplete) '''| Transcendental (Complete)' Others: '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Xeno Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (2-B versions were used, with every ability each character has being restricted to said tier. Goku's speed was considered Immeasurable) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Crossoverse Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omnipresence Category:Serious Profiles Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Category:Power Negation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:Immunity Users Category:Resistance users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Causality Users Category:Dream Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Biology Users Category:Biological Users Category:Empathetic users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Category:Void Manipulation Category:Light Novel Characters Category:ZeroTC01's profiles